Skipper's daugther
by Severus's Daughter
Summary: After the death of his beloved wife he wants to keep his little girl safe. But what happens when she wants to be just like her daddy? Spanking of a toddler, child, pre-teen and teen.
1. My little girl

Skipper loved a Penguin named Rose she was beautiful, with the most beautiful green eyes. One day they got married then she became pregnant with there baby. Then the egg came and Skipper sat on the egg. Rose went to get food for the baby but she never came back for she was eaten by a sea lion.

Before the egg hatched Skipper, Private, Rico, Kowalski and the egg were taken to the zoo. Skipper never got over his wife and then the egg hatched. Skipper named her Raven she had her mother's eyes and he swore he would never let anyone harm his child.

Five years later

" Skipper, King Julian is at it again with his boom box." Private said as Skipper nodded and Raven looked at her three uncle's

" Daddy can I go?" Raven asked as she looked to him and he shook his head

" No you are staying here that's an order, alright Kowalski you stay with Raven, Rico and Private come with me." Skippersaid as they left and Raven looked at her uncle sadly

" Uncle Kowalski why can't I go?" Raven asked as Kowalski sighed and gently rubbed her head

" Because your to little Raven your only six, we can't let anything happen to you now come." Kowalski said walking and she followed

She wanted to show her daddy she wasn't a baby anymore. So when her uncle was asleep she left and she saw her daddy. She watched from a tree then a branch that she was sitting on started to break. Private saw Raven and he paniced.

" Skipper, Raven tree." Private said as Skipper looked to the tree and saw his daughter

" Raven don't move young lady." Skipper said angrily and he got her down from the tree

They went home Kowalski just woke up and he looked guilty.

" Skipper am sorry." Kowalski tried saying but Skipper stopped him with his flipper and he walked to the next room with Raven

He looked at her and she wasn't looking at him. He grabbed her and he lifted her chin.

" I told you to stay here you disobeyed me young lady." Skipper said as Raven sniffed and looked down

" Am sorry daddy." Raven said as he put her over his lap and raised his flipper

He spanked her five times then told her to go to bed after dinner. After dinner she went to bed and he went to bed.


	2. An Innocence question

The next morning Raven got up her daddy was reading the news paper. She went over to him and raised her flippers. He put down his paper and picked her up.

" Am sorry daddy for disobeying you yesterday, I won't do it again." Raven said cuddling up to him and he rubbed her back

" I know sweetie, but you need to listen to me please." Skipper said as she nodded in his feathers and he smiled

Raven went to her Uncle Rico who was looking at her Uncle Kowalski as he fixed the Tv. Raven watched with curious green eyes and the next thing she heard was the alarm going off.

" Kowalski check above." Skipper ordered and Kowalski checked the zoo

" It's the King Julian Skipper he's about to send Mort on a rocket." Kowalski said as Skipper sighed and hated Julian

" Alright men lets go." Skipper said as Private looked at Raven and she looked at him

" Who's going to watch Raven?" Private asked as Skipper groaned and he thought

" Come Raven your going to Marlene's." Skipper said as Raven followed him and they arrived at her habitat

" Wait you want me to babysit your daughter?" Marlene said as Skipper raised an eyebrow and she looked at him

" Yes and thank you behave Raven, let's go." Skipper said leaving and Raven looked at Marlene

" Aunt Marlene why does daddy treat me like am a baby?l Raven said as Marlene sighed and looked at the little Penguin

" Cause your his little girl." Marlene said as Raven sighed and looked at the sky

" I want to be like him but he won't give me the chance." Raven said as Marlene felt bad for her and placed her paw on Raven's shoulder

" Am sorry Raven but maybe on day your daddy will see you as a grown girl." Marlene said as Raven smiled and she laid down

After a while Skipper came back Raven was being chased by Marlene and Raven was laughing. Skipper smiled and he looked at his little girl.

" Daddy I missed you." Raven said running to him and hugging him

" I know, Thank you Marlene you kept her safe come Raven say goodbye." Skipper said picking up Raven and Raven waved by to Marlene

When they got back to base Raven looked at her daddy and she smiled.

" Daddy why don't you marry Aunt Marlene?" Raven asked innocently and he spit out his fish coffee

" Excuse me but what on earth has she put in your head your never going there again I'll have private babysit before I let you go back there again." Skipper said as Raven looked down and she didn't look back up

" Aunt Marlene didn't put this in my head I was just asking daddy." Raven said as Skipper sighed and rubbed his head

" Don't ask it again do you understand young lady." Skipper said sternly and she nodded with tears in her green eyes

" Yes daddy." Raven sniffed and then it was Dinner time

After Dinner, Skipper tucked her in bed and kissed her head. He went to bed and Raven went to bed wondering why her daddy got upset for asking a innocence question.


	3. Christmas trouble

Raven looked at the calender she saw it was December 23rd she smiled tomorrow was Christmas Eve. She looked at her Uncle Kowalski who was drawing a plan Raven peeked at her Uncle he looked up and smiled.

" Kaboom." Rico said holding a stick of dynamite and Skipper rushed over there then grabbed it

" No not while Raven is here." Skipper said as Raven looked at her daddy and she frowned

" Daddy Uncle Rico was showing me the stick." Raven said as Skipper glared at Rico who mumbled a sorry and went to the other room

" Skipper the telly said that there's a new unicorn doll coming out." Private said as Raven looked at her Uncle and she giggled

" Your silly Uncle Private, daddy all I want for Christmas is to help you with missions." Raven smiled and Skipper looked at her sternly

" No way you will not help with missions young lady it's to dangerous, Now your uncle's Phil and Mason will be watching you while we go on a mission today and Stay home. Skipper said as the two chimpanzees came in and Mason smiled at the youngest of the penguin group

They left and Raven sighed she hated being treated like a baby. Mason played chess with her and Phil took a nap with her. Raven sneeked out of the base. She wanted to see King Julian and he was dancing to his boom box.

" Your majesty there's a little Penguin watching us." Maurice said as Raven giggled and Mort looked at her curiously

" Oh a little subject to worship me." King Julian said as Raven blinked and she looked at him

" Daddy did say you were weird." Raven said as Maurice gasped and he looked at the King

" How dare you I am not weird and what do you mean daddy?" King Julian asked then Skipper came and Raven gulped

" Oh no." Raven said as Skipper grabbed her flipper and she looked at him

" Oh yes, why did you come here I told you to stay home young lady I am very disappointed in you." Skipper said as Raven whimpered and she sniffed

" Am sorry daddy." Raven said as he picked her up and King Julian looked at the two

" So wait he's your daddy ha what a baby." Julian laughed and Raven looked at him

Skipper down Raven and grabbed Julian he glared at him. Julian gulped and Maurice looked scared.

" Don't you ever make fun of my little girl again ring tail." Skipper said threatening and Julian nodded then Skipper let him go

Skipper picked Raven back up and they went back home. He went to the other room once home and placed her over his lap.

" No am sorry, please don't spank me daddy." Raven pleaded and he sighed

" You disobeyed me, I can't trust anyone to look after you." Skipper said as Raven whimpered and a tear went down her face

After giving her six smacks he lifted her off his lap and looked at her. She was still crying and he hugged her close. He didn't want anything to his daughter and he just held her.

" Am sorry am sorry." Raven sobbed and he rubbed her back

" I know I know." Skipper said holding her he got up with her in his wings and after dinner he tucked her in

He kissed her head and watched her fall asleep. He smiled and then he went to Kowalski who was wrapping the Christmas presents. Then after he checked on that he went to bed and he sighed.

Author's note: In the next chapter Raven is fifteen years old and Maurice takes a liking to her but what will Skipper say about it. And is Juilan jealous that his right hand man is in love with Raven? All will be answered in the next chapter.


	4. Marlene and Skipper

Raven was now 15 her daddy still treated her like a child. But since she was teen he was more protective over her. Raven left the base after her daddy and Uncle's went on a mission. She saw King Julian dancing to his boom box and he saw her.

" Er what is the little Penguin doing here, Maurice?" Julian asked as Maurice shooked his head and looked to Raven

" Don't mind the King ,Raven come I'll take you back home." Maurice said then a song came on the boom box and Raven smiled

" Dance with me first then I'll go home." Raven said holding out her flipper and he smiled

Oh her eyes, her eyes

Make the stars look like they're not shining

Her hair, her hair

Falls perfectly without her trying

He dripped her and he gulped at her beautiful green eyes

She's so beautiful

And I tell her every day

He picked her up and spun her then put her down

Yeah I know, I know

When I compliment her

She wont believe me

And its so, its so

Sad to think she don't see what I see

Maurice smiled at her smiling and he laughed a little

But every time she asks me do I look okay

I say

Raven giggled and he held her close

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile,

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are

Maurice blushed at this part and he chuckled nervously

Her lips, her lips

I could kiss them all day if she'd let me

Her laugh, her laugh

She hates but I think its so sexy

She laughed and she smiled

She's so beautiful

And I tell her every day

Maurice starting singing along as they danced

Oh you know, you know, you know

Id never ask you to change

If perfect is what you're searching for

Then just stay the same

She smiled and he spun her

So don't even bother asking

If you look okay

You know I say

He twirled her and held her close

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile,

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are

Raven put her head on his shoulder and he blushed even more

The way you are

The way you are

Girl you're amazing

Just the way you are

Then she felt someone pulling her it was King Julian

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile,

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are

Julian finished dancing with her and Raven looked at Maurice as he blushed. Skipper came to there habit and saw Julian with his daughter in his arm's. Skipper walked angrily and grabbed Raven he almost punched Julian then he looked sternly plus angrily at Raven.

" I want no excuses were going home NOW!" Skipper said as Raven waved bye to Maurice and he waved back

Skipper spanked her then after that he told her she was grounded. Skipper left the base for a while and sighed as he put his head in his flipper' s.

" Skipper you ok?" Marlene asked and Skipper looked to her

" Where did I go wrong I tried so hard to be a protective dad but I feel like am failing my beloved Rose." Skipper sighed and Marlene looked to him

" Skipper your a great father Raven's just not a baby anymore she's a teen now." Marlene said as Skipper smiled and put his flipper around her

" Thank you Marlene." Skipper said as she blushed and he kissed her

He went home and he went to bed smiling about the kiss.

Author's note: This is for my new friend The Red Omega thank you for reviewing.


	5. Kowalski's secret

Skipper woke up he looked at his daughter she was awake and not eating. Skipper was worried was he to hard on her guilt started coming and he went to her.

" Raven what's wrong sweetheart?" Skipper asked as he looked at her and she pretended he wasn't there

She didn't even look up at him and Skipper felt even more guilty. He didn't want his little girl hating him this was his only flesh and blood. His baby and His daughter.

" Sweetie I know I been hard on you but your my only daughter and you look just like your mother I just don't want to lose you." Skipper said he looked at he and he sighed then left

Skipper went to Marlene and she was fixing her habit. She saw him and blushed he blushed to. Skipper kissed Marlene and her heart beated faster. Raven went to Juilan' s habit and Maurice was cleaning with a boom. He saw Raven and he dropped the boom then ran to her.

" Raven I thought your dad, never mind all that matters is your here." Maurice said hugging her and she blushed

" Maurice I love you with all my heart." Raven said as Maurice gulped and he dripped her back

He lended forward then planted a her lips. Fireworks went off in there minds and as they parted they both blushed.

Marlene and Skipper were dancing together. Skipper felt his heart beat even faster and then he looked into Marlene's sweet brown eyes.

" I love you." Marlene whispered and Skipper's eyes grew wide

Flash back

" I love you Skipper forever protect our baby." Rose said smiling and Skipper nodded

" Of course darling I will I love you to Rose." Skipper said as she kissed him and her green eyes meant his brown eyes

End of flash back

Skipper quickly released Marlene then looked at his shanking flippers and he held in the tears. He couldn't say he loved her he had already given his heart to his wife and she was dead he couldn't let that happen again.

" Am sorry Marlene I have to go." Skipper said nervously and he left in a hurry

Soon as he got to base he went in the extra room he couldn't hold it anymore he cried and Kowalski came in. He confirmed his leader and hugged him.

" I know Skipper I miss her to, after all she was my daughter." Kowalski said letting a tear escape and Skipper hugged him back


	6. secrets and love

(Past)

Kowalski was coming in the igoo his wife Lucy just had there egg. Kowalski picked up there egg and smiled. He cuddled there egg and he smiled. The baby was hatched and Kowalski loved his little girl Rose.

Then 20 years later he gave away his little girl to Skipper at the wedding. Lucy was dead she died from a human boat coming by. Kowalski never got over it and his blue eyes held tears as his little girl married. When she died after having the egg Kowalski' s heart couldn't take it anymore it broke. That day he swore that he would protect his grandchild no matter what.

( Back to the present)

Raven was going back to her habit when she heard a noise. Then something hit her and she fell down. The shadow laughed evilly and left a note at the Penguin habit.

Skipper went up to the surface and he saw the note then he got angry. He went back to there H.Q and Kowalski looked confused. Private and Rico looked at there leader.

" He took her, Blowhole took her I can't believe his back." Skipper said as Kowalski looked worried and they hatched a plan

First they had to find out where Blowhole was at and then they had to rescue Raven. They found out where he was and left for the habor. They hid and then they saw Raven in a cage.

" Daddy!" Raven whispered and Skipper slid over to her

He smiled at her and there flippers almost got together. When Skipper was pulled away and he was staring at the face of Blowhole.

" Hello Daddy Skipper your little princess is very beautiful hope you don't mind if I have her." Blowhole said laughing and Skipper looked angrily at him

" Don't you dare touch her!" Skipper said as Blowhole reviled another cage that had Marlene, Rico and Private

" Now, Now Skipper it's either her or your friend's pick." Blowhole smirked and Skipper looked at his little girl

Skipper lowed his head then Blowhole locked him in the cage with Marlene, Rico and Private. Skipper looked at Raven and Blowhole left the room.

" Am sorry Raven, I promised your mother I would protect you I failed you and her." Skipper said looking down and Raven looked at him

" No you didn't daddy, I have a plan." Raven said as she pulled out a paper Clip then unlocked the lock and unlocked the cage that held her daddy, Uncle Rico, Uncle Private and Uncle Kowalski

They escaped thanks to the help of Raven they got back to the H.Q and Skipper looked at her. He couldn't believe how much she had grown and Marlene looked at him.

" Skipper you ok?" Marlene asked as he smiled and he held her waist

" Am just right, I love you." Skipper said smiling and they kissed

Skipper went back to H.Q Kowalski was talking to Rico. Kowalski looked mad at Rico and Rico's brown eyes were casted down away from him.

" I can't believe you were in my lab, what were you thinking son." Kowalski said looking at Rico and Rico looked down

" Sorry dad." Rico mumbled as Skipper smiled and Private looked at him

" Um Skippah do you think we should tell Raven about me being your brother, Kowalski being her grandpa and Rico being Kowalski's son." Private said as Skipper looked at him and scowled

" No that's classified information solider." Skipper said as Raven heard the whole thing and she looked shocked

" Kowalski's my grandpa?" Raven said as Skipper gasped and he looked away

" Raven am." Skipper tried to say and Raven stopped him with a hurt look

" You lied to me." Raven said leaving and Skipper put his head in his flippers

Maurice was cleaning the habit when Raven came her green eyes full of tears. He gently grabbed her and rubbed her back. She cried and cried Maurice just held her close to him. Skipper went to Marlene's thinking Raven would be there and he saw Marlene.

" Marlene is Raven here?" Skipper asked as Marlene's brown eyes looked at his blue and she could tell he was worried

" No she never come's here anymore, did you guys have another fight?" Marlene asked as Skipper sighed and nodded

" Yes we did, oh Marlene I don't know what to do." Skipper said sighing and Marlene hugged her boyfriend

" I got you Skipper." Marlene said as he smiled and they embraced

That night passion took over Skipper and Marlene. It also took over Raven and Maurice. Skipper returned home and Raven didn't come home she was still with Maurice.


	7. I love her

Raven woke up on Maurice's chest she looked around and then she went home. Skipper and Marlene were getting married secretly so nobody would know. Raven arrived home and Kowalski was not happy.

" Where have you been young lady, your father has been worried about you." Kowalski said angrily and Raven glared at him

" Oh you mean the lier that kept so many secret's in my life." Raven said mad ans crossing her arms

Kowalski got even more angry he grabbed her flipper and drug her to the extra room. He put her over his knee and she looked at him.

" No don't." Raven pleaded while putting her flipper on her bottom and Kowalski pinned back her flipper

" Am your grandfather Raven I can spank you just like your father and uncles can." Kowalski said in a stern voice and began the spanking

" Ow I mean please stop, you can't cause owww." Raven said crying and Kowalski stopped for a moment

" Cause what Raven Elizabeth?" Kowalski said using her full name and she looked back at him with tears in her eyes

" Cause I went to the bathroom and found out am pregnant." Raven said as Kowalski was shocked and he got even more anger

" Who's the father." Kowalski said now reaching for a ruler and Raven whimpered

" Maurice." Raven said as Kowalski was shocked and he raised the ruler

" Am glad you didn't lie to me Raven but your still getting a spanking and then we're telling your father about this, I will not stop him if he puts you over his knee." Kowalski sais spanking her and she nodded

" Yes sir." Raven said as Kowalski stopped and brought got her into a hug

They found Skipper he was sighing on top of there H.Q and Skipper saw Raven. Skipper and Raven hugged each other.

" Raven am sorry I promise no more lies, me and Marlene got married I know I should have." Skipper tried to say but Raven just hugged him more and she was crying

" Am sorry daddy, am sorry I did something bad." Raven said with tears in her eyes and Skipper held her

" Hush now tell daddy." Skipper said holding her and she sniffed

" Am pregnant." Raven said as Skipper's smile turned to a frown and his eyes were wide

" Who's the father Raven so I can kill him." Skipper said full of anger and Raven whimpered

" It's Maurice." Raven said as Skipper got away from Raven and went to King Julian's habitat

Skipper arrived and Maurice was cleaning while humming. Skipper ran toward Maurice and started attacking him.

" What the? stop this that is an order from your king." Julian said as Skipper rolled his eyes and it gave Maurice an opportunity to hit him then run for it

" What was all that about Skipper!" Maurice said angrily and Skipper was more angry

" You got my little girl pregnant." Skipper said as Maurice went pale and Julian started laughing

" Oh the baby penguin did naughty naughty with my right hand man that's funny." Julian said laughing his head off and Skipper glared at him

" It's no laughing matter ring tail, now Maurice your going to stay away from my daugther." Skipper said as Maurice snapped out of it and he got angry

" No I won't am tried of being told what to do, I love Raven." Maurice said finally growing a back bone and Raven was there

" You love me? Raven said as Maurice smiled and went to her he put his paws on her filppers

" Yes like the moon and the stars Raven." Maurice said as Raven smiled and they hugged each other

Skipper went home while King Julian was still laughing like an idiot. Skipper smiled he was getting a son in law with a back bone he had no worries. Nine months later after Raven and Maurice married they had a twins. Skipper and Marlene had a son. There lives were only beginning.


End file.
